Ben 23 vs Miles Morales
Description Ben 10 vs Spider-Man. Ben Tennyson and Peter Parker are great heroes in their own right, but their younger alternate dimension doubles are just as capable as their mentors. In the final round of alien vs spider, it comes down the number 2's. This is a special collab episode with TheMetallicBlur. Interlude Soul: Ben Tennyson and Spider-Man. Each great heroes in their own right, but now, it's time for their alternate dimension counterparts to take center stage. Scythe: Ben 23, the Ben of the 23rd dimension. Soul: And Miles Morales, the Ultimate Spider-Man. He's Scythe and I'm Soul-''' Skype dial tone can be heard Scythe: Hey MettallicBlur...ya...I got a collab episode we can do. it's Ben 23 vs Miles Morales...your in? Sweet. Skype call ends Scythe: With help from TheMetallicBlur, it's out job to anylize their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ben 23 Scythe: Alternate dimensions are fascinating are they not? We can see how things could have played out differently. They could be similar, yet different. '''Soul: When he was 10, Ben 23 found the Omnitrix, a watch that changes the user into different aliens. However, unlike Ben 10, this Ben was kind of a brat. He used his watch not just to protect the world but amass mass amounts of fame and fortune. Is...that it? That's his backstory? Scythe: It's Omniverse, what did you expect? Soul: True true. Ben 23: Bio * Full name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson * Age: Around 14 * Height: unspecified * Was basically in charge of his Earth, though wasn't a dictator * Absolute doofus Scythe: Ben 23 was, for lack of a better term, a mogul. He was his worlds only defense from super villains and aliens, and he rode that to becoming the most popular person in the world. He was a rich asshole who blindly assumed all aliens where bad. This changed after an encounter with Ben prime, the original Ben Tennyson. Soul: Ben Prime taught Ben 23 that not all aliens are bad, that he should work with others, and set him on the path of a more traditional hero with the help of Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. Scythe: With access to upwards of 60 aliens, Ben 23 has quite a large number to choose from. Ben 23: Aliens * Big Bug * Dino-Mighty * Eye Guy (Dimension 23) * Feedback (Dimension 23) * Freezeghost * Handy Man * Mr. Mucky * Rollaway * Speedyquick Scythe: Because we are on a limited time frame, we cannot mention everything about every alien, so we'll give you what you need and let the Ben 10 wiki handle the rest for you. So, let's begin with Big Bug, Ben 23's Stinkfly. Soul: A Lepidopterran, Big Bug is an very acrobatic flyer, can shoot goo from it's four eyes, fart nauseous gas, and sting opponent's with it's tail. Scythe: Dino-Mighty is Ben 23's Humungousaur, meaning we've kinda already covered him. He's incredibly strong, capable of lifting a To'kustar. He can also increase his size to also increase his strength, as well as grow Stegosaur-like plates on hid back, a crest on hid forehead and spikes on the tail, with or without growing. Soul: Finally Eye Guy, same name for both Ben's. Eye Guy is an Opticloid, his primary power being shooting lasers from the eyes all over his body, or even ice and fire blasts. His ultimate attack is when he closes all his eyes and stretches out from from his chest, he then fires a super powerful and condensed energy blast at his opponents. ''' Scythe: A Conductoid, Feedback is capable of using the plugs on his fingers, tail, and two head antennae to absorb and fire electricity based attacks, also using them to boost the height of their jumps. '''Soul: Freezeghost is a...Necrofriggian...(Soul starts laughing) Five minuets later. Soul: Haha...haaaaa. Anyways, Freezeghost can use the wings on it's back to fly, it can shoot frost from it's mouth to freeze opponent's in ice, as well as turn intangible to phase through people and objects. Scythe: Finally, Handy Man is a Four armed Tetraman with incredible strength. Due to this, Handy Man has a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. While not really martial artists, Tetramands have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that make use of their prodigious physiology, with a heavy emphasis on power blows and grappling holds, and they are able to use a variety of melee and ranged-weapons simultaneously. A favorite move is a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. This belongs to the race in general, and should be no different for Ben 23. Handy Man is also resistant to fire and can jump high and long distances. Soul: Mister Mucky is a Methanosian, the same race as Swampfire. Mr. Mucky can throws seeds to sprout vines he can control, ignite the methane in his palms to create fire balls and blasts with incredible precision and control, such as melting a cage without harming the people inside it. He can also regenerate should he loose any part of his body, making this one of he his durable aliens. Scythe: An Arburian Pelarotas, Rollaway is Ben 23's equivalent of Cannonbolt. He can curl into his shell and roll around and high speeds, ramming into and squishing whatever happens to be in his way. On top of that, the shell is highly durable, capable of resisting corrosive chemicals, acids, lava, and even lasers. On top of that, they can fall from orbit and get of like nothing happened. Soul: Finally, Speedyquick is a Kineceleran, an alien race who's thing is they can run at incredible speeds. The average for their entire race is 500 miles per hour. They can actually somewhat manipulate friction, allowing them to run up walls. They can even create tornadoes by running in a circle fast enough. ' Ben 23: Feats * Able to fight on par with Ben Prime * Has defeated Tetrax 23 and SevenSeven 23 * Fought on par with Exo-Skull * Defeated Azthum's giant suit built to combat him with ease * Rollaway is fast enough to dodge Mad Diamondhead's attacks * Handy-Man punched through a solid sheet of steel * Able to fight with and against other comparable Omnitrix users * Able to fight evenly with Eon * Helped defeat Vilgax Scythe: For a childish brat, Ben 23 is pretty powerful. He's battled far more experienced fighters, such out bounty hunters, other Omnitrix wielders, time walkers, and usually comes out on top. He can dodge blows from Mad Diamondhead, and punch through a sheet of solid steel. Ben 23: Flaws * Overly cocky * Never has a battle plan * Is less experienced that other Omnitrix users lie Ben Prime or Mad Ben * Omnitrix time limit is around 10 minuets * Has a recharge time once back in human form '''Soul: However, Ben 23 has his fair share of flaws. He is one of the cockiest Omnitrix users, usually not having a plan whenever, even with prep time. The watch has around a 10 minuet time limit, and needs t recharge once he returns to his human state. Although, he's powerful enough to get away with it. And also rich enough. ' Ben: Stop! I'll vouch for this store. And the aliens inside. Miles Morales (*Cues: Helicarrier - Lego Marvel Super Heroes*) Wiz: Miles Morales was a kid from Brooklyn visitng his Uncle Aaron Davis against his parents' wishes. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Uncle Davis had a bit of criminal past, but Miles was awarded the the final spot in a charter school lottery. Then he was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained superpowers. Wiz: Here's what happened. A thief had broken into the Osborn Industries and a spider crawled into his bag. While he did gain all of Peter's abilities, he did not wish to use them for good and just wanted to live a normal life, leaving ther heroing to the real Spider-Man. Boomstick: Months later, Parker died trying to save his family and once Miles arrived on the scene, he wasn't too happy. Wiz: Struck with grief at not being able to save Peter, Miles decided to use his powers and become the new Spider-Man. (*Cues: Saving May - Spider-Man 2*) Boomstick: And boy does he have the powers. Like Spider-Man, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability. He also comes equipped with Web-Shooters which are strong enough to hold two buses and one car. Wiz: Like Peter, he possesses the ability to wall-crawl and the Spider-Sense, a special ability that can warn Miles of danger. Unlike Parker though, Miles possesses more unique abilities. Boomstick: He can produce natural electricity from his body. He can use a technique called the Venom Blast where he covers his hand in electricity before delivering a powerful shock to his enemies. He can unleash huge amounts of power with his Mega Venom Blast and enhance his punches with bio-electricity. His bioelectricity is powerful enough to make Ultimate Venom wail about in agony. Wiz: Miles also possesses the ability to effectively camouflage himself and comes with a healing factor, though it's not on the level of the likes of the Hulk or Wolverine (*Cues: Doctor Octopus - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online*) Boomstick: With all of Peter's powers, Miles has more thna earned his right to call himself Spider-Man. He's strong enough to catch a kick from Ultimate Batroc, who's kick could destroy the road. He's punched someone so hard that concrete was broken and even drew blood from the Ultimate Green Goblin. Wiz: The Ultimate Green Goblin was tough enough to fall from a skyscraper to the ground with no issue. The average skyscraper is about 262 feet tall. Assuming it took 4 seconds for him to fall to the ground means he would've been falling at 44 miles per hour. Given that he weighs 1,000 pounds, this means he can withstand and that Miles can hit with a force of 22 tons. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to dodge bullets and webbing from the main Peter Parker. So basically bullet timing. Wiz: He's also one tough fighter, having withstood being tackled by the Ultimate Rhino. The ultimate Rhino weighs about 1250 pounds. Assuming he's as fast as the main Rhino, this means he can run as fast as a missile. This means Miles can withstand a force of 4,687 and a half tons. Boomstick: He's withstood kicks from the Ultimate Batroc and even shock waves powerful enough to shatter a truck. Wiz: He's defeated a number of different foes. He's bested the Ultimate Electro, defeated Ultimate Scorpion and even his own uncle in battle. Boomstick: He even managed to overcome Ultimate Mysterio's illusions and he's so skilled that Peter Parker is satisfied with him being Spidey. Wiz: But Miles does come with his fair share of downsides. For one, he completely lacks the experience that most other superheroes do and has often had to rely on his reflexes and sheer luck. And as powerful as his Mega Venom Blast is, a single use of it can leave Miles exhausted. Boomstick: Plus, he never had any combat training aside from watching videos of Peter Parker and experimenting with his own powers. Wiz: This can lead to him making tactical mistakes in a fight. Such as when he leaped in the center of a group of common thugs and was immediately floored with a single punch. Boomstick: Still, with his incredible powers and abilities, there's a reason he's the Ultimate Spider-Man. No, not that Ultimate Spider-Man. (*Spider-Man notices an invisible Miles*) Spider-Man: Do it. Doctor Octopus: Oh, I will. Kid Arachnid: He was talking to me! (*Miles electrocutes Vulture*) Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! (Bellwood) Sitting down in a Bellwood Mister Smoothie shop, Ben 23 sips a grape Smoothie while sitting across from Ben Prime. Ben 23: Sooooo mentor, what's today's lesson? Ben Prime thinks for a minuet when Miles suddenly drops down in front of the Omnitrix heroes in full costume. Kid Arachnid: Hey. You Ben Tennyson? Ben Prime: Yeeeeees? Kid Arachnid: You killed my Mentor. So, I'm going to get revenge for him. Miles gets into a combat stance as Vilgax's ship becomes visible from orbit. Ben Prime: Alright, here's your lesson. Sometimes you gotta deal with your mentors problems. Have fun. Ben then transforms into Jetray and flies off as Ben 23 stands up and activates his hero watch. Kid Arachnid: Stay out of this pinte size, I don't have any problems with you. Ben 23: Sorry bug boy, now you do. Slamming down on his hero watch, Ben 23 transforms into Big Bug. Floating up into the air with his wings flapping, the battle began. Miles makes the first move, running forward and throwing a kick at Big Bug, the latter flying up to avoid it and shoot down his slops of goo. Miles blocks what he can but gets launched back, quickly getting back on his feet and shooting a web shot the latched onto a nearby building, quickly pulling himself up into the air to shoot a couple web balls at Big Bug to block his eyes. Kid Arachnid: Can't spew goo with your eyes closed. ...wow I never thought I'd say that. Flailing his arms around, Big Bug slams down on his hero watch symbol and transforms into Dino-Mighty, ripping the webbing off his eyes and he falls to the ground and crushes the Mister Smoothies. Dino-Mighty: Ah, who cares? This place has tons of smoothie joints. Now, to the task at hand. Miles drops down and the two stare at each other for a bit before they start running forward and throw a punch, the clashing of fists sending out a shockwave before Dino-Mighty punches Miles back with a solid punch to the chest. Kid Arachnid: Here's the big one! Miles fires a few web shots to blind Dino-Mighty, running forwards he launched himself into the air and kicks the giant alien over, then dropping down and slamming onto his stomach. Dino-Mighty slaps Miles's off, launching him through a building as he gets up and changes into Eye Guy. Eye Guy 23: Now here's the deal, EYE spy a dead bug. Firing a few of his Eye Lasers, Miles jumps to dodge them, cloaking himself in invisiblity.. Kid Arachnid: Spiders aren't bugs. Their arachnids! Running up behind Eye Guy, Miles trows a few kick punches to his opponent's back. Eye Guy turned around to punch Miles, but the invisible spider and gotten behind him and punches his back again. Frustrated, Eye Guy fires multiple laser blasts from the eyes all over his body, blasting Miles and decloaking him. Miles runs up and blasts Eye Guy into a car using the Venom Blast. Kid Arachnid: Don't fight people out of your league kiddo. Ben 23 changes from Eye Guy into Feedback. Feedback 23: It's time to get shocking. Miles web swings in and fires more Web Shots, but Feedback fires his electric blasts to incinerate them with ease. Noticing webs won't work, Miles runs in for another Venom Blast, but Feedback absorbs the charge and blasts Miles with it. Kid Arachnid: Owww. So that's what Venom Blast feels like. Feedback starts walking forwards and firing multiple electric blasts, Miles raising his arms to try and lower the damage he takes, still sliding back. Getting in close, Feedback wraps his tail around Miles's neck and lifts him into the air. Feedback 23: Say goodnight! Miles suddenly grabs Feedback's tail and shocks him with a Venom Blast before cloaking and making some distance. Feedback recovers from the shock and shakes head. Feedback 23: Gahhhh. Alright, how about- He slams down on the Omnitrix symbol and changes aliens. Freezeghost: Freezeghost! Flying up into the air, Freezeghost looks around for Miles. As he does, he noticed a web line fly past his face, Miles suddenly coming up and body-slamming into the necrofriggin. Miles goes for another punch, but Freezeghost goes intangible to force Miles through him, then freezes his web line with a blast of ice breath, causing it to break and Miles to fall. Kid Arachnid: Oh no. Oh no no no! Freezeghost dives down at Miles and changes aliens again, transforming into Handy Man, crashing down onto him and going for a quick punch to the head, Miles fires a Web Line and pulls himself out of the Tetramans grasp. Hand Man got up and charged forwards, throwing punches with all four arms, Miles grunts as he takes the repeated punches. Handy Man then went to grab Mile's head, only to be met by another zapping Venom Blast. Miles pulled himself back as Ben 23 once again changed Aliens, going into Rollaway and charging forwards. Miles pulled himself up and fired a few Web Shots to hold Rollaway in place. Kid Arachnid: So much for the rolling stones. Ha ha ha...why did I say that? Rollaway then breaks through the webbing. Miles drops down as Rollaway turns around and comes straigh for him. Kid Arachnid: Alright, I'm ending this! When Rollaway get's in close, Miles focuses all his power into the Mega Venom Blast and punches Rollaway into a warehouse, which then explodes. Miles takes a deep breath and falls to one knee, breathing heavily when a blue blur suddenly punches him to the ground. Kid Arachnid: Gah! Wh-what!? Speedyquick: I agree. Let's end this! Speedyquick starts running around the city, increasing his speed and building up force before running straight at Miles and throwing a punch to his head. With everything lined, up, the punch connected, and Mile's head popped like a balloon. Speedyquick: Haha, to slow! Ben 23 reunites with Ben Prime, the two heading off to do anything else. The ghost of Miles arrives in Superhero heaving, meeting the Ultimate Universes Peter Park for the first time. Conclusion (*Cues: Into the Void - FusionFall*) Boomstick: I think the spider bite was better. Wiz: Miles may have had all of his powers at the beginning, but that alone wouldn't guranteee a win. Boomstick: Yeah, 23 was much more versatile due to possessing numerous different aliens. Wiz: First off, Dino-Mighty was much stronger than Miles. Comparing Dino-Mighty to Humungousaur, this means he can rip apart Computron's minions, much better than what Miles could do. Boomstick: And Miles' Venom Blasts were still electricity, so Feedback could still absorb them. Wiz: And while Miles is tough, Speedyquick was simply far too much for him to handle. Boomstick: Yeah, comparing Speedyquick to XLR8 means he's easily the fastest of Ben's original ten aliens, making him much faster than Ghostfreak. Wiz: Ghostfreak was once fast enough to dodge a blast from the Sun Gun, putting him at about 235,572,000 miles per hour. And XLR8 is surely faster. Boomstick: The weight of the average teenage boy is about 141 pounds. By factoring that in with speed, this means that Speedyquick would hit with the force of 16,607,826 tons. Wiz: That's over 3500 times stronger than what Miles has endured. While both mentees were powerful in their own right, Miles was simply outmatched. Boomstick: Guess 23 is Miles' new unlucky number. Wiz: The winner is Ben 23. Category:Scythe Watch Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music